


Between the Bush and the Lotus Flower

by wildgeeeese



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildgeeeese/pseuds/wildgeeeese
Summary: Mai would watch Ty Lee dance, and steal kisses whenever she’d have a short break. she’d come to all the performances and watch, captivated, as Ty Lee leaped and twirled and smiled like she was the sun. To Mai she was. 12 years had passed since the war, and they were happy.But they both knew something was missing.Or, Mai and Ty Lee haven't seen Azula since Boiling Rock, and they feel very guilty about it.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic ever, so I hope you guys like it :)  
> Basically I wanted to write this because I was offended at the lack of mailee content in general, and also because I got really excited about this premise.

In the first couple years following the war, it wasn't uncommon for many people to sleep in the same room with Zuko. Mai and Ty Lee in particular were very protective of him, usually never leaving his side unless Sokka or a Kyoshi Warrior were with him. It turned out to be warranted, the two of them alone stopped 13 assassination attempts in the first year and a half, and that is not including the ones that were stopped before they ever got to Zuko. After 2 years and as the fire nation began to change, the attempts became more and more infrequent, and the Warriors were able to move back to Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee chose to stay in the fire nation with Mai.

Mai and Ty Lee had gotten together soon after the war ended, to no one's surprise. Zuko knew how they felt about each other, and he didn't really like girls anyway, so it ended up working out pretty well. Sokka and Zuko had also gotten together soon after Suki went back to Kyoshi. Five years after the end of the war, Mai was officially appointed high priestess of the fire nation, and Zuko and Sokka were married. The two of them and Aang were very busy with Republic City, but Mai was very proud that Zuko had people around him that he trusted enough to leave the nation for weeks at a time (and that she was one of them). Mai was also secretly very proud of herself for all her progress in the fire nation following the war.

Ty Lee was also very proud of Mai. She’d always thought Mai would make an excellent Fire Lady when she and Zuko were together. Although back then, that was a very sad realization for Ty Lee, that Mai had a duty to the fire nation that could never have her in it. But now, Mai didn’t have to be Fire Lady, and they had all the time in the world. Ty Lee could wake up in the same bed as Mai every day for the rest of her life. That thought alone was enough happiness to fly her to the moon. Mai loved her! How could she ever be sad again when she knew that! 

After Ty Lee left the Kyoshi Warriors, she decided she wanted to do something new. Unfortunately, she had already run away and joined the circus before, so that was out of the running. However, she quickly found her calling; dance. Her gymnastics and acrobatic background made it easy for her to pick up, and there was something about being able to perform on a big stage with bright lights and your favorite people watching in the audience. The flowers that she was showered with at the end of every performance by her loving girlfriend were a bonus. Ty Lee loved being great at something, out of the shadow of other people.  
The two of them were happy together. They were the happiest they’ve ever been, really. While they were still teenagers they did regular teenage things, like going on picnics and watching the stars. They drank lots of tea with Uncle Iroh, and they held hands while walking down the street. As they got older they did new things, like falling asleep while feeding the turtleducks in the palace, or watching the sunsets, or taking care of their friends' children. At some point Sokka starts slowly convincing Zuko and Mai to “make a little fire nation heir”. Him and Ty lee start conspiring because “Mai, listen! They would have four parents! That's twice the love!” They all know it’ll happen eventually. 

Zuko made the two of them come to shows with him, and they would giggle together as they watched him mouth all the lines as they were being performed. They would find poems and read them to each other before they slept. They would write letters when one of them traveled. Mai would watch Ty Lee dance, and steal kisses whenever she’d have a short break. she’d come to all the performances and watch, captivated, as Ty Lee leaped and twirled and smiled like she was the sun. To Mai she was. 12 years had passed since the war, and they were happy.

But they both knew something was missing.


	2. Fruit Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai felt her heart drop to her stomach like a rock. “Azula?”
> 
> Ty Lee nodded. “It’s just, we haven’t seen her in so long! I don’t even…” her voice trailed off into a whisper, “What if she’s lonely?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy! i know this is very delayed but school has been very much kicking my ass lately and ive been low key very unmotivated but i love writing this because i love my girls <3 also comments would be cool!

Mai closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. 

“Ty Lee! I’m home!” She called out. “Zuko asked if we wanted to have dinner with them, but I said no because I wasn’t sure if you were teaching tonight,”

She slipped off her shoes and started untying her hair. She noticed Ty Lee’s dance bag left on a chair in the entrance.  _ So she  _ is _ home.  _ Mai looked around the first floor for any sign of her wife, before heading up the stairs.

“Ty Lee?” Mai poked her head into their bedroom and froze at the sight in front of her.

Ty Lee was sitting at the edge of the bed, sobbing. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy. Mai went into panic mode, trying to remember everything she had done in the past week that may have made her wife upset.  _ Shit, there’s no way I missed an anniversary. Or is there? Is that why Sokka asked how Ty Lee was doing? He saw her yesterday! Oh shit, oh fuck.  _ Noticing Mai standing in the door, Ty Lee quickly wiped her face and forced a laugh.

“Sweetie!” she choked out, turning her head in a weak attempt to hide her face, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Ty Lee, my love! What’s wrong?” Mai rushed to her side and knelt in front of her, frantically trying to wipe the tears from Ty Lee’s face.

Ty Lee giggled slightly at the sight of a panicked Mai using her huge fire nation sleeves as tissues. She drew a shaky breath and placed a kiss on Mai’s furrowed brow before burying her face in her neck. Mai stood up and tightly wrapped her arms around Ty Lee.  _ She’s getting my dress wet,  _ Mai thought, before guiltily shaking it from her mind. Ty Lee’s breathing was erratic and loud, as a new wave of sobs overtook her.  _ She must be really upset, she’s never cried like this. _ Mai felt a lump in her throat.  _ Or maybe I just haven’t been there to see it. _

“Ty Lee, did I…” Mai started, “Did I do something wrong?”

Ty Lee untangled herself from Mai’s grip and gasped, shaking her head violently.

“No! I just-” she was cut short by a wet sob that escaped her, and her face sunk into her hands.  _ She just needs a moment.  _ Mai put her chin on top of Ty Lee’s head and took deep, even breaths.  _ I hope this helps, maybe I should get her some water. Oh Agni, I’m so useless. _ Mai stood there, eyes closed, for a couple of minutes until she felt Ty Lee’s breathing even out.  _ Thank god. _

“Come sit.” Mai led Ty Lee to a couch next to an open window. “I’ll go get you some water” Mai went down to their kitchen and brought back a cup of water.

“I’ll be back in a minute, my love. Don’t worry” She said, pulling a cloak over her shoulders. 

Ty Lee gave a weak smile and rolled her eyes. “I think I’ll be ok without you for a bit.” She leaned up and pressed her lips against Mai’s. “I love you,” she mumbled, hands on either side of Mai’s face.

_ She’s beautiful even when her eyes are all red and there’s snot all over her face. How is that even fair?  _ Mai thinks, but what comes out is, “I love you more.”

Mai walked barefoot across the courtyard, heart racing. Living in the fire nation palace was nice, but it took about five minutes just to walk to the palace kitchens. Unfortunately, she didn’t have ten minutes to spare. She broke out into a run, careful to not let the guards see her. (She learned the hard way that if they saw someone running, they would follow, weapons drawn.)  _ Buffoons,  _ Mai thought. She slid down a banister and smiled fondly, remembering the first time Ty Lee showed her how. Her heart constricted suddenly.  _ She hates me. She just realized she hates me and now she doesn’t know how to tell me. No that's stupid Mai, she doesn’t hate you… you just did something to make her cry and she’ll never forgive you _ . Mai slowed down as she reached the kitchen doors.  _ Shut up, please.  _

Even at night, the kitchen was always bright and active. The smell of noodles and spice and sizzling meat made its way down the hall. Mai opened the door and let the warmth envelop her. 

She was met with several polite bows and “Lady Mai”s, none of them surprised; she visited the kitchen often. Minato, one of the cooks Mai had befriended over the years, quickly came over and met Mai at the door. 

“M’lady,” she said with a bow, “how may I help you?”

Mai thought for a moment. “I came for some fruit pies… for the missus,” she added with a wink.

Minako giggled. “Coming right up!”

“I'm back,” Mai called out, “I brought fruit pies!”

“Up here!”

Ty Lee waved from the banister at the top of their stairs, towel in hand from drying her hair, as Mai rushed up the stairs to greet her.

“I showered, by the way.” Ty Lee gave Mai a quick peck on the cheek and walked into their bedroom.

“Could have waited for me,” Mai grumbled and laid the fruit pies on the bed.

Ty Lee giggled at that and grabbed a pie.  _ Well, she just laughed, that's good, right? _

The two of them ate their pies in comfortable silence.

Mai waited until Ty Lee finished her pie. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” She was almost whispering. Mai could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Ty Lee looked down guiltily. 

“Yeah. Yes, I want to tell you. I want to talk.” She brushed the crumbs off her and sat cross-legged facing Mai. “I’m sorry,” Ty Lee’s face screwed up again as if she were trying not to cry, “It’s Azula.”

Mai felt her heart drop to her stomach like a rock. “Azula?”

Ty Lee nodded. “It’s just, we haven’t seen her in so long! I don’t even…” her voice trailed off into a whisper, “What if she’s lonely?”

Mai was silent. Ty Lee was right. And of  _ course _ , this would be bothering her because Ty Lee is the sweetest, most thoughtful person in the world. Of  _ course _ , she would be worried about Azula, and Mai was the stupidest person alive to think this hadn’t consumed Ty Lee’s conscience for the better part of a decade. The guilt came crashing down.  _ Ten years. Ten years and we don’t even know what she  _ looks _ like anymore. _ She knows they both act like they chose to not see her by a profound act of strength. She also knows that was full of shit, and they were just too scared and getting too comfortable to even think about it. 

Mai felt tears start to well up in her eyes. “Zuko sees her,” she started, “He used to go all the time. He would come back looking so sad and I couldn’t bring myself to say something,” She couldn’t stop her voice from breaking. Ty Lee grabbed her hand, eyes wide.

“Uncle Iroh went once, a few years ago.” Mai continued, “I don’t even know what happened, just that he never went again.”

“Sokka told me.” Ty Lee wiped a tear that was slipping down Mai’s cheek. “They play Pai Sho every morning. Sokka said the day after Uncle Iroh went to visit her, he wasn’t himself. He didn’t talk much at all, and when he did,” Ty Lee paused and squeezed Mai’s hand tighter. “When he did, he would talk about Lu Ten.”

A dry sob escaped from Mai’s throat as she held Ty Lee’s hand to her chest.

“I think he felt like he was losing another child,” Ty Lee whispered.

The two of them sat quietly, trying to ignore the crushing feeling of guilt that surrounded them. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the back of Mai’s neck, and Mai wrapped her arms a little too tight around Ty Lee’s torso, afraid to let go.

“We’ll go see her in a few days, I promise.” Mai finally whispers, “We aren’t hiding.”

It didn’t sound very convincing.


End file.
